Christmas in Haven City
by Kyoko Decendant of Aura
Summary: The Jak 2 cast celebrates Christmas the Palace! My first kinda romance fic, so go easy on me, Ok?


Christmas in Haven City  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jak 2 or any of its characters, nor do I own Pinkgirl, Anime Pat, or Killough. They belong to their owners on Fanart Central.  
  
A/N This is taking place after the defeat of Metal Kor. The younger Samos and Young Jak (I'll just call him Kid) have come from the past to visit, and they bring along an old friend. My first Jak 2 fanfic, so please go easy on me, Ok?  
  
It was Christmas Eve in Haven City. Most everything was calm, except a lone zoomer on it's way to a party. Jak and Daxter sped through the snow-covered city, on their way to Torn's new place (namely the Palace) for a Christmas gathering of friends.  
  
Ashelin had organized the party and sent out the invitations without Torn's knowing, so he was rather surprised when Keira (the first guest to arrive) appeared at the door to the Palace. "Ashelin" Torn whispered. "What's she doing here?" "Well, I invited her and some others over for Christmas. Hope you don't mind." "Um. what others?" Torn asked, mouth hanging open at the sight of the one he was speaking to. Ashelin was wearing a tight fitting red and white jacket and a red skirt. The Santa hat matched her hair perfectly, while a tassel of holly behind her ear finished off the outfit. "Come on in, Keira" Ashelin said, giggling at Torn's expression. "Thanks, Ashelin." Keira responded, coming inside and setting her coat down. She had a St. Nick theme as well, with a red and white sweater and a skirt like Ashelin's. Her hair was put up with a candy-cane barrette, finishing the Christmas theme. The three of them went over and sat by the large and beautifully decorated tree that the Krimzon Guards (as clumsy as they are) were surprisingly able to set up. There were presents for all the guests and all 5-or-so-million Guards, making the area look and feel crowded. The ornaments on the tree were made of glass and crystal, and each was illuminated by a small amount of White Eco that glowed brightly, assisting the warm fire near the tree in lighting the room. "So." Torn asked Ashelin, still surprised at the arrival of Keira. "Who else is coming?" "Well, Jak and Daxter said they would come" Ashelin responded. "And Daxter mentioned something about bringing a couple of friends. Sig said he would try to come, that is if he can take a break from adventuring. Tess is coming for the sole purpose of spending time with Dax, and Pecker had mentioned that Onin and himself would try to attend. I also was able to contact the younger Samos, and he readily accepted the invitation. He and Kid are coming from the past, and are bringing someone as a surprise." "So almost everyone is coming?" Torn asked. "It seems like it" Keira said. "I hope Jak can make it," she whispered to herself. 'He's been so busy lately' she thought. 'Off adventuring with Sig and sometimes alone. I wonder if he thinks of me when he's gone.' A sweet, musical tune that sounded as if made by one of the Precursor instruments played loudly. "It seems someone else is here," Ashelin said, walking towards the door. "That's your doorbell? Awfully loud, isn't it?" Keira asked. "Not really" the redhead responded. "The palace is humongous, so we had to have a doorbell that everyone could hear." Standing at the door was the two Samos' and Kid, and a strange orange- haired, buck-toothed elf. "Uh. Big Greens?" he asked both of them in a voice that Keira instantly recognized. "Uh. where are we?" "Daxter?!? Is that you?!?" Keira asked, running to see the ottsel. When she got there, she instantly knew whom the surprise guest that they were bringing was. Before her stood Daxter, not the small, orange fur ball, that she had known for the past several years, but the younger Daxter before he had become a victim to the Dark Eco on Misty Island. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Daxter asked. "He hasn't met you yet in the past yet," the younger of the two Samos' said. "He's seen you several times, but doesn't know your name." "Hello, then" she said to Daxter. "My name's Keira. And hello to you as well, Jak" she said. Daxter just stared at her, trying to figure out where he knew her from, and Jak waved and smiled as if he had known her forever. "Well, Merry Christmas, Keira" Daxter said, still thinking as much as his tiny brain would let him. Kid/Jak nodded in agreement.  
  
Samos and Samos didn't seem the happiest about being invited to a party at the Baron's former home, so they went to a corner to talk about the things that only a Sage would talk about, excluding everyone but themselves from conversation. The two best friends ran over by the tree and gazed at it in amazement. Both of them looked up to the very top of the tree, and their matching Santa hats fell of from their heads being tilted so far back. "How did you get a tree this big!?!" Daxter asked. "I actually have no clue" Torn responded. "The Guards did all the decorating. You can ask them later." "And who are all these presents for?" he asked. "Well, about 5 million are for the guards, and the rest are for all of us!" One by one, the guests arrived, and little by little, Keira's doubt about Jak coming to the party grew. Sig came, Peacemaker in hand ("I never go anywhere without it!" he said). Tess came, dressed like the other girls. Even Pecker and Onin managed to come, but still Jak and Daxter had not shown up.  
  
A while later, the other surprise guests that Ashelin had mentioned came. Pinkgirl, a former member of the Underground attended, as well as Pat, former Krimzon Guard that had worked with Pinkgirl against the Baron. Along with them came Killough, an ottsel wit a bad attitude that lived with Pinkgirl. "Where's Jak?" Pinkgirl complained. "And Daxter" Killough asked. "They haven't gotten here yet," Tess said. "And where did Keira go?" Pat asked. "I really don't know" Tess answered. "She was here a minute ago." Outside sat Keira on the snow covered steps, waiting for Jak to arrive. 'Could he have forgotten about the party?' she asked herself.  
  
The one person on Jak's mind as he raced through the streets was Keira, his long-time friend. Her bright green eyes that always sparkled with laughter. Her smile that was always warm and inviting. Would she be mad that he was late? 'No' he answered himself. 'Keira wouldn't get mad at me. Besides, the reason I'm late is because I was trying to find the perfect gift for her.' It was true. Jak had spent the last 3 days searching the bazaar for a gift she would love. Every single shop had been searched, and he still had found nothing. So, he had decided to make her something. At the old Underground base (where he now lived), he had gone through everything he owned. In one of the drawers, he had found some glass beads with Precursor writing on them. He strung them together onto a leather cord, but still something was missing. The mix of white, blue, green, and purple beads wasn't enough, so Jak decided to add something she would recognize and think of him when she saw it: the Seal of Mar that Kid had given him. It finished the necklace perfectly, and that was when he noticed that he was late. 'No, she won't get mad at me.' Jak thought, as he sped onward.  
  
Keira was just about to head inside when she heard the whine of a zoomer engine coming her way. She turned around and saw Jak, finally arriving. He and Daxter jumped off the zoomer. Daxter headed inside, but Jak ran towards Keira. "About time you came!" she said when he finally reached her. "Sorry I'm late" was all Jak could say. "Mistletoe" Keira said as she looked upwards. She leaned forward to give Jak a kiss on the cheek when- "Jak! Hurry up!" Daxter yelled, jumping between the two. "They're about to open presents! I wanna see what I got!" "You are such a kid, Daxter" Jak said as the three of them headed inside. As soon as they stepped inside, Pinkgirl and Killough came running towards them. Killough shoved Daxter off of Jak's shoulder and hugged him so tightly that he couldn't breath. Pinkgirl followed, shoving Keira out of the way, and then started to glomp Jak. "I LOVE you Jak!" Pinkgirl screamed. "I'm your Number One fan!" "And I'm YOUR biggest fan Daxter!" Killough yelled. Tess and Keira stepped forward. "Get away. From my guy." They said together through gritted teeth. After several minutes of a cat fight (Jak and Daxter got away before it started, thankfully), Ashelin broke up the argument and called everyone over to open presents. For Torn, a sweater with the Underground symbol on it from Ashelin, as well as a brand-new Morph Gun from Jak. "Next time something big happens" Jak said to him "You're helping". Ashelin received a silver bracelet from Torn and a T-shirt from Little Dax and Kid that said "I am ruler: Bow down to me" Tess got from Daxter a signed picture of the ottsel himself ("It was me who took out the Metal Head Leader" he bragged), and from Killough, a plasmite bomb she had found at Vin's (KABOOM!). The gifts for the Samos' were a bundle of Green Eco each, and nothing else since they had not given gifts at all and were only there to supervise the two visitors from the past. The two from the past received a JET-Board so they could practice for future events. Pinkgirl and Killough got shirts with their favorite guys on them (courtesy of the author) as well as a 50PO (Precursor Orb) shopping certificate for any store at the bazaar from Pat. Pat himself received something so secret, even the one who wrote the story doesn't know what it is or whom it's from. Pecker got a lifetime supply of bird seed from Daxter and Onin got a new interpreter, The World's most evil 10-year-old PK turned ottsel! Jak, from Keira, got a new Hover Bike, hand made and ready for a race at Mar Memorial Stadium, from Daxter, a collection of Metal Head Gems from their adventure, and from an anonymous sender, a black T-shirt that had written in purple letters the words Dark Eco Freak. And Keira, while receiving another plasmite bomb from Pinkgirl, got the necklace with the Seal of Mar from Jak. "Thank-you Jak" she said putting it on. "And Merry Christmas".  
  
A/N That was. well, strange. I've never really finished a fanfiction before. For those of you who don't get the joke, the Dark Eco Freak shirt was sent to Jak from Erol, though I don't exactly know how a ghost can give presents. This story is devoted to Pinkgirl and YoshiDreamKnight, who Pinkgirl, Killough, and Pat belong to. To finish this off, I'd like to say to everyone who reads: Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year. 


End file.
